


(don't) hold your breath

by coricomile



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid had looked it up after Geno mentioned it, pouring over websites and blogs run by people that did stuff like this for a living. It had felt strange, wrong, Googling  <i>how to safely choke someone</i>, but Geno wanted it and Sid wanted to give it to him. He'd read and made notes and taken a few practice runs with grips and pressure on his own throat, hidden away where Geno wouldn't catch him at it. He'd felt ready enough when Geno asked again, but now- It's different with Geno under him, vulnerable and trusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(don't) hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faithgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 Sid/Geno Exchange. Faithgirl expressed interest in breathplay, which is something I think I've written in every major fandom I've been in, so I was excited to get a chance to see how Sid and Geno would do it. 
> 
> .

"You're sure about this?" Sid asks, gnawing at his lip. He's parked on Geno's lap, weight keeping him down against the mattress even as Geno wiggles under him. Sid pinches his bare thigh to get his attention back on the game plan. 

"I say I'm sure already," Geno says. He sighs and curls his hands around Sid's hips, tugging. Sid stays firmly in place. He's not going to be distracted. "I ask for a reason. You not want? You don't have to do it." 

Sid stares at the long line of Geno's throat, at the swell of his Adam's apple and the jut of his chin. He strokes a thumb down it, fingers curling around Geno's shoulder. Geno shivers under him, his tongue sliding over his lower lip. Sid can feel Geno's dick fattening up under his ass, the slow, heavy pulse of it the same as the thud of Geno's heartbeat. He absently rocks back into it and Geno makes a soft noise. 

They've done a lot of things over the past year. Sid's always been pretty upfront about the things he wants and Geno's not afraid to be a bully in bed, just like he is everywhere else, but Sid can't help worrying that this is the thing he can't do. Geno trusts him so much and the weight sits heavy on his shoulders. This isn't just tying Geno down or getting rough with him. This is- it's dangerous. If Sid messes up-

"You don't have to," Geno says again. He wraps a hand around the back of Sid's neck and drags him down far enough to kiss him. "Is okay to say no, Sid. Remember?" 

"I know I just-" Sid taps his forehead against Geno's and wishes for luck. 

He'd looked it up after Geno mentioned it, pouring over websites and blogs run by people that did stuff like this for a living. It had felt strange, wrong, Googling _how to safely choke someone_ , but Geno wanted it and Sid wanted to give it to him. He'd read and made notes and taken a few practice runs with grips and pressure on his own throat, hidden away where Geno wouldn't catch him at it. He'd felt ready enough when Geno asked again, but now- It's different with Geno under him, vulnerable and trusting. 

"You have to tap out if it starts to be too much," Sid says. Geno runs his fingers through Sid's hair, tugging at the ends gently until Sid sits back up. Geno's eyes are dark and warm and Sid's chest aches with how much Geno sees in him. 

"I know," Geno says. He wiggles again, tilting his head back against the pillows. "Squeeze hand twice, you let go. We go over this already. You won't hurt me." 

"Okay," Sid says, more for himself than Geno. "Okay. Let's do this." Geno laughs, even as Sid links the fingers of his left hand through Geno's right. It cuts off when Sid rests his right hand over Geno's throat, fitting the web between thumb and forefinger below Geno's Adam's apple. 

Sid's hand is almost big enough to wrap all the way around. He can feel Geno's heart pounding in the tender skin under his little finger, can track how it's speeding up in anticipation. Geno stares up at him, trusting and sure, and slowly, so slowly, Sid leans a little of his weight down into it. 

He's barely pressing at all, Geno's chest still rising and falling mostly evenly when Sid glances down at it, but Geno's dick still swells against Sid's ass. Sid ignores his own basic reaction to that as best he can. When Geno's hard it means Sid's going to get off sometime in the near future. It's been conditioned into him so well over the past year that he can't help it. 

"Okay?" Sid asks. Geno nods, his chin bumping the back of Sid's hand. Sid adjusts his grip to let his fingertips sink into the tendon at the side of Geno's neck. 

"More," Geno says. His voice comes out husky, deeper than its already low rumble. Sid swallows and nods. 

He doesn't squeeze so much as he puts more of his weight forward, letting gravity do the work for him. Geno's face goes pink, then red, his mouth falling open. His heartbeat races under Sid's fingers and his cock jerks, smearing precome across the back of Sid's thigh. When he makes a choking, gasping sound Sid sits back up immediately. His own heart is pounding in his ears, the rush of blood blocking everything out. 

This, he thinks as Geno sucks in a huge breath, is power on a scale he's never had before. It's terrifying and exciting all at once. 

"Okay?" Sid asks. Geno laughs and rocks his hips up. It presses the firm, hot line of his dick between Sid's thighs, the damp head catching the soft skin of Sid's balls. Sid's hips jerk without his permission. 

"Very okay," Geno says. He turns his head and places a kiss to Sid's wrist, tightening his grip around Sid's hand. It's the first time he's squeezed. "Can I-" Geno thrusts his hips again and sparks shoot behind Sid's eyes. 

"I don't think it's safe to do both at once," Sid says apologetically. He doesn't trust himself not to get distracted and if he hurt Geno because he was too busy getting off- "Not this time."

"Okay," Geno says. He doesn't sound disappointed, but Sid knows him better than anyone else. Ugly worry squirms its way into Sid's stomach. He wants this to be good. Wants to do it right. 

"Maybe-" He sits up, shaking his hand free of Geno's and levering himself onto to his knees. He rests his right hand over Geno's throat and bosses Geno into wrapping his fingers around Sid's wrist. "Same thing, okay? Squeeze twice if I need to back off." Geno rubs his thumb over the inside of Sid's wrist, smiling in a way that makes Sid's own breath catch in his throat. 

"Okay," he says. "Come on. Getting old." 

Sid opens his mouth to reply but thinks better of it, reaching down to run his fingers over Geno's cock instead. It jumps into his hand as Geno moans, his throat rumbling against Sid's palm. Smug satisfaction fills him up. It doesn't matter how often they have sex, he's always viciously, selfishly pleased with how into him Geno is. 

"I'm going to go again," Sid says. He leans down to brush a kiss over Geno's forehead, the skin there warm and just a little damp. 

Sid locks down his knees, squeezing Geno's thighs together between them, and begins pressing down on Geno's throat. He's relying on his core strength to hold him up, which isn't something he's entirely comfortable with, but he's got faith in his body. He's held out longer for worse. Geno's Adam's apple pushes back against his hand as Geno tries to swallow and Sid applies more careful pressure. 

When Sid starts to jerk him off, slow and tight and measured, Geno twitches. His eyes have started to go glassy and his face is red again, but the fingers around Sid's wrist don't tighten. Geno rocks up into his hands, messy movements without rhythm. Sid feels the thunder of Geno's heartbeat racing and lets the pressure off enough for Geno to suck in a painful sounding breath. 

"You're doing so good," Sid murmurs, twisting his fingers around the wet head of Geno's dick. He wants to get his mouth on it, wants to swallow him down and heap him with praise in the way Geno will only let him here. "One more time, okay?"

"Squeeze tight," Geno says. His voice has gone raspy, his vowels slurred together like he's drunk. When Sid scratches his nails across the side of Geno's neck, Geno swears. "Please."

"I've got you," Sid says. He steadies himself and locks his hand Geno's throat one last time. He doesn't lean forward this time, just tightens his fingers around vulnerable windpipe and delicate skin. It's a different feeling, a different sort of power. 

He holds on longer, eyes tracking Geno's face for any sign of something going wrong. He's about to let go when Geno's cock jerks in his hand, thick pulses of come spurting out onto Geno's stomach. Geno's fingers tighten around Sid's wrist once, twice, and Sid immediately lets go of him. 

"Are you okay?" Sid asks. Geno's throat is red, the shape of Sid's hand left as damning evidence. Geno coughs, turning his head to the side. Panic builds up in Sid's gut until Geno nods. 

"Good," Geno says. He's limp against the mattress, sweaty and beautiful, and Sid has to kiss him right then or _die_. 

Geno's lips are slow to respond, his mouth slack, but he pulls Sid on top of him, the mattress creaking as Sid's knees slip on the sheets and he goes down. Sid rocks his hips absently against Geno's slick hip, too busy kissing the hot, red skin of Geno's throat to do anything else. Those marks are going to be there for days, going to get dark before they fade. Sid feels guilty at the frisson of pleasure that shoots up his spine at the thought. 

"Come here," Geno says, manhandling Sid onto his back. He rolls ungracefully onto his stomach, bullying his way between Sid's thighs and pushing them apart with his shoulders. 

He slides his mouth over Sid's dick, straightforward suction that shocks a startled moan from Sid's throat. Sid curls his fingers into Geno's sweaty hair, tugging on it mindlessly. Geno goes down too far too fast and the tightness of his throat as he gags is just enough to tip Sid over the edge. Geno coughs when he pulls off, wiping the back of his wrist over his red, shiny lips. 

"Sorry, sorry," Sid says. Geno waves him off and flops down onto the bed next to him. 

Sid flaps his hand uselessly at the nightstand until his hand closes around the lukewarm bottle of Gatorade he'd put there before they'd started. He unscrews the cap with numb fingers and passes it over to Geno, prodding at him until he drinks all of it. Geno grimaces at the taste and chucks the bottle towards the trash can at the door. It misses like it always does. 

"You okay?" Sid asks. He rolls onto his side, propping his head on his hand. Geno's turns his head lazily towards him and grins. 

"You do good job," Geno says. He pats Sid's chest clumsily and closes his eyes. "What I wanted. Thank you."

Sid thumbs the edge of the bruise forming under Geno's Adam's apple and gives himself a moment to be pleased. When Geno makes fussing, cranky noises, Sid settles down next to him and lays his head on Geno's chest, listening to the steady, slow beat of his heart.


End file.
